Połysk
by Phloxia
Summary: Cóż, rating i postacie mówią wiele. One-shot, miniaturka.


Można to potraktować jako kontynuację tego opowiadania (także mojego autorstwa) s/9372531/1/Takie-imprezy-nie-ko%C5%84cz%C4%85-si%C4%99-dobrze.

* * *

><p>Ludwig przebijał się przez chmury papierosowego dymu z ubezwłasnowolnioną Felicją na rękach. Miał jeden cel: uciec spośród tej bezmózgiej, kolorowej i wyraźnie zalkoholizowanej masy i w końcu zostać z nią sam na sam. Czekał na taką okazję bardzo długo... Gdy tylko zdołał postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu dębowych schodów, zaczął niemalże biec, oczywiście na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu opierająca się na jego torsie kobieta. Dotarł pod drzwi jednego z pokoi sypialnych i kulturalnie (znaczy kulturalnie dla Prus) otworzył je celnym kopniakiem. Delikatnie przymknął je za pomocą łokcia i skierował się w stronę łóżka. Było ogromne i stało dokładnie na środku pokoju, ktoś dokładnie przykrył je liliową narzutą z satynopodobnego materiału. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się od południowej strony posiadłości, więc mogli swobodnie podziwiać zadbane ogrody obsadzone mnóstwem kolorowych kwiatów. I z pewnością by podziwiali, gdyby nie fakt, że zbytnio pochłonęło ich zajmowanie się sobą wzajemnie. Felicja, powoli odzyskująca władzę w kończynach, została skutecznie pozbawiona wszelkiej mobilności, gdy na jej ramionach znalazły się silne męskie dłonie, a jej ciało przeniesiono do pozycji horyzontalnej. Przymknęła oczy i delektowała się delikatną chwilą. Chyba ostatnią tej nocy, bo Prusy nie zamierzał zwlekać. Chciał ujrzeć jej kształty bez tych zbędnych ozdobników, które zmuszony był prześwietlać wzrokiem w wyobraźni przez cały czas. Zsunął cienki jedwab z jej ramion, wystawiając na światło księżyca jej delikatnie odznaczające się obojczyki. Schylił głowę, by pocałować jej mlecznobiałą skórę na szyi, odrobinę przesuwając się w bok. Zrzucił ledwie zawiązane buty ze stóp i uklęknął obok swojej wymarzonej kochanki. Pogładził jej włosy i po chwili zabrał się za dalsze odsłanianie jej przepięknego ciała. Pociągnął za materiał sukienki, by ściągnąć ją do jej pasa, przenosząc swą dłoń pod jej plecy. Wzdrygnęła się, jakby przeszył ją prąd i wygięła kręgosłup w łuk, mimowolnie ułatwiając Ludwigowi zadanie. Była teraz półnaga od pasa w górę, ostatecznie chronił ją jedynie cienki, koronkowy stanik, skrywający jej drobne piersi. Nagle przyciągnęła nogi do siebie, siadając po turecku, wymykając się partnerowi i krzyżując ramiona.<p>

- Co?- wymamrotał zdezorientowany Prusy.

- No bo... bo to jest dziwne. Bo to nie tak.. Nie wiem..- kajała się dziewczyna.

- Ciicho.- mruknął Ludwig, zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem i przyciskając jej plecy do ściany.

Oparła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowe, zwinnie rozpinając kamizelkę i zrzucając z jego ramion marynarkę. Uciekając przed jego dotykiem, zdołała pozbyć się reszty górnej części jego garderoby.

- No, to teraz jesteśmy równi sobie.- wyszeptała zadowolona z siebie.

- Nie do końca, kochanie.- przewrócił oczami Ludwig i wcisnął palce między plecy kobiety, a ścianę, szukając zapięcia jej biustonosza.

Po chwili udało mu się pozbyć tego żałosnego kawałka materiału i wyrzucić go daleko za siebie. Mógł wreszcie przyjrzeć się biustowi Felicji, co niezmiernie go ukontentowało. Pocałunkami zaznaczył linię wiodącą od jej dekoltu aż do pępka, po drodze zahaczając ustami o piersi. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i przekornie wtuliła się w jego tors. Upajał się jej zapachem, ale chciał znacznie więcej, więc po chwili damskiej dominacji, Felicja ponownie została przygwożdżona do łóżka. Jej sukienka tymczasem zsunęła się aż na biodra, więc nic nie przeszkadzało mężczyźnie w całkowitym pozbyciu się tej ślicznej, acz irytującej kreacji. Odsunął się delikatnie, by podziwiać swoje „dzieło", po czym znów obsypał twarz, dłonie, uszy i szyję partnerki pocałunkami, nie mogąc dłużej kumulować w sobie energii. Spojrzał w zielone oczy Felicji, szukając w nich odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie wiszące pomiędzy nimi. Dała mu przyzwolenie na działanie. Sięgnął dłonią do zapięcia swojego paska i przez chwilę się z nim szamotał, nim wyręczyły go w tym delikatne kobiece dłonie. Gdy poczuł dotyk Felicji tak blisko, z wrażenia na jego czoło wystąpiły krople potu. Zsunęła jego spodnie, „przypadkowo" wraz z bokserkami. Szybko wstał i przeciągnął stopy przez nogawki, stając całkowicie nagi przed partnerką. Położył się obok niej, przez chwilę się jej przyglądając, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie, nie dbając o to, że jego penis był już w pełnym wzwodzie. Zamruczał delikatnie, gdy dotknął jej skóry, ale prawdziwy, aczkolwiek dosyć stłumiony ryk wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy Felicja sięgnęła dłonią pomiędzy ich ciała, ściskając palcami męskość kochanka. Uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się, przesuwając rękę odrobinę niżej. Pokręcił głową i zgiął palce, po czym pociągnął jej koronkowe majtki w dół, odsłaniając kwintesencję kobiecości wtf. Popchnął ją na plecy i poczuł, jak bardzo jest podniecona. Mocno zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, gdy wbił się w nią jednym ruchem. Fala przyjemności rozlała się po ich ciałach i odebrała kontrolę. Z początku delikatnie poznawali się wzajemnie, ale nie trwało to długo. Chcieli więcej, mocniej, szybciej. Kołysali się w swoim tempie, podczas gdy Ludwig penetrował wnętrze swojej partnerki. Przyjemność, jaką odczuwali, zaćmiewała im umysły, wynosząc moralność poza ich granice. Mimowolnie zbliżali się do końca, splatając swoje języki i dłonie. Szczytowali niemalże równocześnie, dysząc sobie w usta. Przez chwilę jeszcze Prusy powoli poruszał się, pieszcząc Felicję i wystrzelając w nią porcje gęstej spermy. W końcu oboje zaprzestali wykonywania jakichkolwiek ruchów.

Powoli opuszczały ich siły i leżeli bez ruchu, trzymając się za ręce. Felicja uniosła się, by dotknąć ustami warg Ludwiga, a ten wpił się w nie, jakby dawały mu tlen. Kochał tą dziewczynę, Boże, tak bardzo ją kochał.


End file.
